Dejate llevar por mi dulce brisa
by El Cadejos
Summary: Mi version de porque Brooklyn esta tan angustiado al final de G Revolution. ONE SHOT.


**Déjate llevar por mi dulce brisa**

No lo comprenden, nadie lo comprende. ¡Qué hago, Akasha! Todos claman saberlo pero nadie me lo dice, asumen que lo sé. Asumen mal. Ya no sé nada. Desde que Hitoshi me repite que me han vencido, nada tiene sentido. Nadie me había derrotado, nunca, pero él insistía con esa absurda idea. Pero Kai, ese tipo, me hace sentir una horrible sensación. Jugó conmigo, y jugó contigo. Confío en que no me haya hecho romper la promesa que te hice. Prometí no dejar que nadie me venciera hasta que tú pudieras hacerlo y mírame, derrotado y solo acá en los cielos. Pero… ahora que estoy aquí ¿puedes oírme?

Recuerdo cuando éramos niños. Dijiste que cuando te fueras, te gustaría ser un ave y volar libre en el cielo. ¿Eres libre ahora? Espero que sí. Así al menos uno de nosotros lo sería. He observado el firmamento cada día desde que partiste para ver si te encontraba. Me pareció verte en una estrella o dos, pero tal vez sólo lo imaginé para hacerme sentir mejor. Sentirme acompañado. No recuerdo a nadie que me haya comprendido, excepto tú claro está. Niños odiosos que me retaban apenas me veían y gritaban mil blasfemias cuando les derrotaba. Ninguno apareció dos veces con la misma intención. Les dejaba de agradar sólo porque era, soy mejor que ellos.

Algún día sin fecha apareció Akasha, mi linda Akasha. Como cualquier otro infante aficionado al beyblade, me retaste. Te derroté sin problemas pero no lloraste. No te quejaste. Ni siquiera te fuiste. Te quedaste ahí, mirándome con tus grandes ojos naranja y con una sonrisa asombrada. Te había sorprendido como nunca antes. Yo solito lo había hecho. Sacaste de tu bolsillo una barra de chocolate y me regalaste la mitad. Luego me preguntaste cómo había hecho para ser tan bueno. No contesté. Estaba disfrutando mucho de tu compañía como para darte una respuesta vaga e incompleta. Te ofendiste y miraste el suelo. Creíste que no me agradabas y que quería que te fueras. Te pusiste de pie, a punto de hacerlo. Tomé tu mano y te invité a acompañarme. Te di un "no lo sé" por respuesta, deseando con todo mi ser que no lo encontraras superficial.

¿Superficial? ¿Mi bella Akasha? Jamás. Jugamos un par de horas más en el parque, alimentando a las aves. Me dijiste entonces tu deseo de volar y de tu envidia hacia las aves. No pude evitar reflexionar al respecto. Tenías razón. Pero también tenías que irte. Tu hermano mayor estaba buscándote y te asustaste al oírlo gritar "¡Akasha!" con preocupación. Te despediste y avanzaste tres pasos. Lo sé porque no podía evitar prestar atención a cada uno de tus sutiles movimientos. Diste media vuelta y aseguraste que volverías por una revancha. Sonreí en falso. Ya me habían dicho esa frase muchas veces y en ningún momento se había cumplido. Supuse que desaparecerías de mi vida tal y como llegaste, en un abrir y cerrar de ojos. Perdería la oportunidad de admirar algo tan acogedor como tu belleza. Yo no sé que pensaban los demás de ti, pero yo sí te veía como una hija digna de Afrodita. Ese cabello azul brillante me dejaba desconcertado, y esos pendientes que lucías en tus orejas simplemente resaltaban tus facciones. Te dejé ir, sintiendo como mi alma se encogía. Otra vez solo. Y así continuaría siendo hasta que finalmente colapsará.

Falsa alarma. De todos los oponentes que tuve al día siguiente, ninguno era el mismo del día anterior. A menos de que hable de ti. Apareciste más o menos a la misma hora y con la misma actitud confiada. Creías que sí me ganarías esa vez, pero no fue así. Estabas decepcionada, derrotada de nuevo. Suspiraste pero pediste otra revancha. Te la concedí gustoso. Te hubiera concedido mil y un cosas más, si tan sólo las hubieras pedido. Lo único que sabía que deseabas era algo imposible, o al menos eso pensaba.

Continuaron pasando los días, las semanas, las revanchas y tus derrotas. Llegué a la conclusión de que tenía una amiga. ¿Sabes lo importante que fue eso para mí? A pesar de siempre salir perdiendo en nuestros encuentros, mantenías un buen humor. Imitabas el canto de las aves cada vez que lo oías para sentirte una de ellas. Yo sólo escuchaba, embelesado por cosas tan simples como la forma en que reías, en que caminabas, hasta como respirabas era toda una ciencia para mi. Al terminar la jornada, aparecía tu hermano y te ibas, esperando con ansias el día siguiente para intentar de nuevo. Llegó tu cumpleaños y no sabía que darte. ¿Qué le añades a alguien perfecto? Tú, sin embargo, me sacaste de mis apuros con una promesa: no dejarme vencer por nadie hasta que tú lo lograras. Acepté. Seguimos gozando hasta que cierto día, no apareciste. El siguiente tampoco. Ni hablar de las semanas venideras.

Le tomó un mes a ese hermano tuyo regresar al parque y buscarme. Me mandabas un regalo. Me dio una de tus argollas, cosa extraña considerando que nunca te las quitabas. Habías enfermado de pulmonía debido al invierno. No podías salir a jugar, mucho menos ir al parque. Me obligó a sentarme mientras me contaba la terrible verdad. No habías podido ganar la batalla y ahora descansabas en un lugar mejor. Mejor para ti supongo porque para mí todo se desquebrajó en mil pedazos. Tu hermano me dijo algunas de tus últimas palabras. "Dale esto para que no me olvide". ¿Cómo, dime cómo pudiste pensar que eso era posible? Mis sueños, mis fantasías, mis pensamientos te tenían como protagonista y tú creíste que te olvidaría fácilmente.

Y ahora estoy aquí, volando libre en el cielo mientras esos infelices se quedan en tierra firme. Se quedan ahí porque no lo comprenden, porque creen que fui vencido. Ningún mortal puede vencernos, ¿Cierto Zeus? ¿Lo ves? Él sabe tan bien como yo la respuesta. Acaricio suavemente mi oreja izquierda, buscando esa argolla de oro que en su momento adornó la tuya. Ya estoy donde se supone que estás tú. ¿Por qué no te veo? ¿Por qué no te siento? No oigo tu melodiosa voz, no percibo tu alegre sonrisa, no me deslumbro con tu hermosura. ¿Me han engañado?

Cerca de mi revoloteó una paloma, blanca y pura. ¿Eras tú? ¿Te alejabas de mí porque _mis_ alas no son blancas y puras? No oigo nada. ¿Por qué no me respondes? Di algo, maldita seas. Desarrollé mis "dones", planeando detalle a detalle como sería cuando nos volviéramos a ver. Tendríamos una especie de cita en el cielo pero decidiste no aparecer y dejarme plantado. ¿Por qué? Quiero respuestas y las quiero ahora. ¡¿Acaso resulta que me has olvidado! No lo comprendes entonces, ni tú ni nadie. Yo reservé cada gota de mi cariño y amor para ti y así es como todo termina, en algo parecido a un suicidio emocional. Tengo ganas de cantar. No me preguntes por qué pero deseo dedicarte la canción que me hace pensar en ti…

"_Ahora que ya tú no estás aquí_

_siento que no te di_

_Lo que esperabas de mi._

_Ahora que todo terminó_

_a quien de mi te alejó_

_Yo le quisiera pedir._

_Que me deje sólo un día más_

_para poder hablar_

_De lo que eras para mi._

_Que me deje disfrutar_

_de tu voz, y contemplar_

_Tus ojos una vez más…_"

¿Te gusta? A mi sí porque simplemente es lo que siento con un par de guitarras y melodía. Hay una parte que no recuerdo pero seguiré cantando para ti.

"_No creo en el más allá,_

_no sé donde buscarte_

_Y aquí no estás._

_No creo en la eternidad,_

_necesito encontrarte_

_Y estar en paz._

_Necesito terminar_

_lo que un día empezamos_

_A planear._

_Lo que quiero es tenerte_

_y no recordar…_"

Me siento mal, me duele el alma. ¿Me consolarías?

"_Y si la fortuna o el azar_

_me dan la oportunidad_

_De volvernos a ver._

_Juro que jamás te ocultaré_

_lo que hay dentro de mi ser_

_Te abriré mi corazón._

_Te echo de menos,_

_Un beso, adiós, cuídate._

_No nos olvides, muy pronto,_

_Nos volveremos a ver._

_Ahora que ya tu no estás aquí..."_

Exacto. Ahora que ya tú no estás aquí me siento solo. Quiero desaparecer y encontrarte, no me importa dónde estés. Déjame acompañarte por favor.

No puede ser. ¡Cómo ha conseguido ese plebeyo llegar hasta aquí? No tiene alas, por lo tanto no debería volar. Me interrumpe, me ofende su presencia aquí. No tiene el más mínimo derecho de compartir el mismo espacio que tú. Lo eliminaré. No se va, resiste. Vaya desgracia de ser. Deberé combatirlo. Continúa resistiendo pero debo vencerlo. No romperé mi promesa, no aquí y mucho menos ahora.

Me sigue, no puedo escapar. Tal vez si vuelo más alto, te encuentre a ti y lo pierda a él. Nos tendremos que enfrentar, todo se resume a esto. No quiero dejarme vencer, no sería justo y tampoco digno. Estaría faltando a mi palabra. Pero su poder se ha incrementado, tiene a otros apoyándolo y yo, en cambio, no tengo a nadie. No tengo a nadie pero te quiero a ti. De nuevo, me siento solo y abandonado.

El viento sopla suavemente en medio de esta gran tormenta. El aire se llena de un aroma tan gratificante y familiar. En mis oídos hay un leve rumor de viejas tonadas. ¿Puedo acaso sentir como alguien acaricia cariñosamente mi rostro? Eres tú, no hay duda alguna. Has dejado de cantar porque quieres conversar conmigo. "Déjate llevar por mi dulce brisa" me dices pero no comprendo. La única brisa aquí es el ataque de ese fastidioso jovencito, Takao se me hace que es su nombre. Akasha por favor, explícame lo que deseas y lo cumpliré con gusto.

Te repites una y otra vez hasta que realmente comprendo lo que deseas. Como se trata de ti, no me queda otra opción más que obedecer. Dices ahora que es por mi bien y te creo. Dejaré este rencor aparte y me dejaré llevar por ti. Hay una gran explosión. Una luz cegadora me obliga a cerrar los ojos. Presiento lo peor pero el calor de lo que acabas de susurrar en mi oído me termina de calmar.

Los abro, estoy a salvo en la tierra de nuevo. No más alas pero creo que realmente soy libre ahora. Este Takao me sonríe y me reta, igual que lo hiciste tú en su momento. Miro al cielo con una sonrisa que creo que aprecias. Deseo repetir la hermosa frase que me dedicaste allá arriba, en el cielo donde tanto me esperaste.

Aishiteru, Akasha.

**La canción empleada en este fic es producto de la musa de Txus, baterista de la banda española Mägo de Oz. No merezco ningún comentario al respecto por ella. Beyblade es propiedad de Takao Aoki y en parte de la TV Tokyo.**


End file.
